Haquid
Introduction The Haquid belong to the Aniter and are the tribal human inhabitants of Apophis. As descedants of the Second Tribe, they value wisdom and philosphy especially high. The term Aniter is often used for all people of Apophis, in fact it refers only to the less civilised southern tribes. History The Great Sundering At the last battle, the Anit where defeated with the rest of the Anima forces. Under the lead of Esharion, first of the fourteen, they fled to Apophis, which should become their new home. It is here that the legend of Mu Karath took place, the legendary first city the Aniter erected. Its palace was said to stand at the same place Esharion placed his foot in the dry grounds of Apophis. The exact location is unkown since every tribe claimed Mu Karath to be located in their sacred territory. Dark Ages It is unkown what was the real fate of Mu Karath, besides the legend itself there are only a few cryptic texts that speak of a great fire and a storm swallowing the city with its enemies. After the city fell however, the Aniter scattered across the entire continent, dividing themselfes in fourteen bigger tribes. This became known as the Second Sundering or the Wanderers Age. The Wanderers Age During this time, the 14 great tribes scattered and traveled across Apophis. It is said that Esharion, first of the fourteen and chosen son of Hagash lead the tribes threw a hostile land of death known as the Tutafan desert. If this refers to the Kune desert or the Talachin wastes is unkown. The only thing guiding them across the desert was the light of Namaphat, a comet that lit the path to their promised paradise. After 80 days and 80 nights of constant hardship they reached the Stormplanes and the heart of the ancient Asak empire. The few survivors of their great plague welcomed them as Esharion decided his people should rebuild their great city among the watchful eyes of their new teachers. It was here that a new sundering split apart the Anit as the majority of his people wished to follow the comet further, believing the paradise lay still infront of them. Only a small part of the tribe stayed with Esharion while the rest moved on under the leadership of Hayad and Nasan. The comet let them right into the foothills of the Talayad mountains, before at last dissapearing as the void swallowed it. This was the time of the third sundering of the Anit, as Hayad demanded to make another journey of deprivation to earn back Namaphats guidance. It is believed that he died in the heart of the Talachin wastes, exhausted of thirst and hunger with this hope unfufilled. After his death, his followers split up in the great tribes of the south. Nasan however brought the bigger part of his people to the warmer but fertile north. In the thick jungles of Nagawanga, the Anit lost more and more of their tribesmen as the twisted paths and beasts swallowed one by one. It is believed Nasan and his chosen sons ventured out into the dark green to find his firstborn daughter, not willing to let her die in the green shades. His journey ended in the jaws of a black mamba that left him back powerless and poisioned. As the Suthekru rescued him and his children, the rest of the Anit of the North abandoned his lead and walked paths of their own in the wayless jungles. Culture Organisation The Haquid tribes are strictly patriarchal since in their eyes only a man can be a true leader. The tribes leader is called Sararim (star), reflecting his role as shining leader of the group, finding a safe path even in the darkest night. A Sararim is judge, lord and first warrior of each tribe. He is the one that makes every descision, he is the one to be served first and the first one to speak with other tribes or Jiquid. Yet, he can only embody mundane aspects as he serves his tribes in their mortal needs and desires. What really embodies the spirit of its tribe is the Alqamara (shooting star), the wise women. She is the voice of wisdom, the eyes of the spirits and the ears of the ancestors. A Alqamara is priestess, mother and philosopher in one, the spiritual beacon that inspires its tribe. Sararim and Alquama together form the Allsada (Nightsky), the leading peak of the tribe. Their relation is different in any tribe but it isnt unusual for them to have children together and form a unity close to that of husband and wife. The only hierarchy in most tribes is very open and its members are only ranked by age. Every tribesmen is supposed ot fufill a role in order to ensure the survival of all. Following this, there are five major profession in each tribe: Ajelmali 'or ''Healers take care of everything regarding the physical and mental health of the tribe members. They are specialised in antidotes and poisons, knowing the poison of every animal in their naitive land and how to tread it. They often sell their services to foreigners and Jiquid since both value good healers and poisoners especially high. The Ajelmali also know what kind of herbs and spices have a healing effect and what poision may neutralise another. 'Masari '''or ''Pathfinder are specilised as scouts, waywatchers and protectors of their tribe. They know about the pitfalls of their native land, what regions to avoid or what animals to bypass and leave undisturbed. They are also able to predict stroms or rain. It is the Sararim that decides the path but it are the oldest Masari which he consults first. The Masari often also make formidable fighters, trained in combat againt animals aswell as ambushes against Ghuls, other tribes or Jiquid forces. Most of them are able to hide themselfes for several days at the ideal spot, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. 'Karadri '''or ''Storytellers are the bards and chroniclers of their tribe. It is their task to preserve the knowledge, tales and legends of their kin and teach the next generations. They often make new legends and prophecies to predict future event and prepare their tribe for the times to come. The Karadri also entertain their tribe with dances, chants and tales, often accompanied by traditional instruments. They also perform the ritualistic task of preserving and carving new records, legends, prophecies and texts in the holy Jaladai bark, they traditional equivalent of paper. '''Saiad or Hunters are the greatest warriors of the tribe. They protect it against threads from all sides, be it animals, enemy warriros or Samesi. The Saiad also serve as the will and enforcers of the Sararim. The Saiad are the inquisitive forces searching the ranks of the tribes for those corrupted by darkness or its children. Only males can become Saiad since they are seen are stronger and more vigilant. Their traditional weapons are Longbows and in some cases simple blades and spears. Taridi 'or ''Farseers are the philosophers and priests of the tribe. They speak with the elements and interpret their will. While the Kradari present the legends and prophecies, the Taridi are the ones that make them. They guard the born and speak to the ancestors if necessairy. The Taridi are also tasked with changing and preserving the Born, making all of them Bornweavers. They are able to make elixirs that heal, increase the lifespan or can be used to survive longer without water. Birth- and Deathrites Directly after its birth, every Haquid is branded by a hot piece of iron shaped in a symbol representing their tribe. After reaching adolescense with 15 years, they are allowed to have children of their own and join in the most activities of their older tribesmen. This is often accompanied by a second branding, usually creating a wreath of letters across his forehead. It is written in Alaruut and consists of the Haquids name and that of his family. When ever a Haquid dies, it is extremly important that their corpse is retrieved to the tribe. There, the skin of their entire forehead is peeled off and burned in a ritualistic bowl. This rite is believed to set their spirit free and join the ancestors in the desert. The rest of the body is cut into five pieces and put into a special carafe filled with herbs, that is put over a fireplace, draining as much moisture as possible out of the corpse. This water is usually consumed by the family of the dead or the entire tribe. The remaining flesh is rubbed in ash or sand in order to conserve it. As soon as possible, the five parts are brought to the closest Muzazil, where the Musaeid ''drain it from Bornwater. Should a dead simply rot in the desert or the branding on their forehead be damadged, the Haquid either believe their soul joins the animal instead of men or is destroyed completely. Because of that reason, Haquid warriors never aim for the forehead and a honorable assasin always brings the corpse of their victim back to their family or atleast his own tribe. Love and family Haquid value love and family relativly low. Instead of small bonds between male and female, they see the entire tribe as family and usually raise the children alltogether while each and every Haquid is the judge of their behavior, even though the mother always has the last word (exept for the Sararim). The Haquid do not know the bounds of marridge or a simple partner. Although they allow each and every member of the tribe to change their partner as often as they want, open lust is usually prohibited. Sex with multiple partners at once or a open display is usually punished and in rare cases met with exile. Haquid in general value the mundane aspects of life low and those who prefer simple pleasures over enlightenment are usally despised. Besides those basic guidelines every tribe has developed its own customs in regard of family and love and some may vary alot from the typical practices. Language and script The Haquid speak ''Hadran, a old language that evolved from the old tongue of the First Cult. Across the ages it did undergo a suprisngly low amount of changes. Although there exist over 200 dialects across Apophis, High Hadran in its pure form can be understood by every Haquid. Although the Jiquid have their own languages, Hadran became the lingua franca of Apophis. The Haquid have a unique scripture they call Alaruut, also known as the Tuberscript. According to legend the scripture was invented by the first Aniter that left the Tutafan desert, seeing the twisted roots of large trees for the first time. In reality, they simply adapted the ancient script of the First Cult. The records of every tribe are carved into Jaladai bark, representing the first trees. Crimes and punishment The Haquid soceity neither had a code of laws nor strict rules defining whats forbidden and what immoral. This largely depends on the individual tribe and its Sararim, who functions as the tribes judge. Common crimes and their typical punishments (from the least to the most severe) are: '''Cowardice. Those who endanger their family or the entire tribe with their cowardliness are either punished by their father or the Sararim himself. The typical punishment is a trial to test the courage of Haquid. He usually has to face a dangerous carnivor, fire or poison. Only if they masters this daring they are seen as redeemed. Transgressions. Most transgressions and crimes that are considered bad enough are punished with exile. The Haquid must go on a quest or Shannad, which translates to inner war. They must wander their homelands alone, not allowed to speak with anyone. There, cleansed threw thrist, hunger and deprivation they must gain insight on their crime. If their grief and new perspective is enough to redeem them in the eyes of their people, the Haquid can rejoin the tribe. Treason. Betraying the tribe to its enemies or the joining the Jiquid is considered one of the heaviest crimes one can commit. The typical punishment is rather cruel and represents a mockery of the eyeless path of the Muzalok. The traitors eyes are burned out by a hot piece of metal before they are exiled once and for all. There they are forced to wander across the deadly planes of Apophis without sight, falling prey to thirst, carnivores or one of the many snakes or spiders that attack uncareful trespassers. Perversion and cruelty. Forbidden acts such as rape, torture, excessive lust, cannibalism or pedophilia are usually punished with a swift execution. In some cases the Sararim might choose to punish those crimes more heavily. There are many common methods of slow execitions that are rather cruel and only used on the worst among the Haquid. The most common is being bound to a tree to slowly die of thrist or hunger. Others are buried alive under sand or ash, forced to eat some of the most dangerous sorts of ants or spiders or simply injected with a poison that causes a extremly slow and painful death. Consorting with dark powers. Those who secretly serve the Samesi, worship the Kenos or Fleshcrafters are killed as soon as their alliegnment is revealed. The only fitting punishment is to be burned alive as a symbol of purification. The ash is buried deep in the sands or stone, as far away from any water as possible. This ensures the corruption does not spread any furhter. Bornholds Even though the smaller tribes are nomadic and individualistic, there are places that unite all Haquid, no matter of what faith or heritage. Instead of simply giving their Born into the local springs, the keep it in hidden holds in the desert or in mountains. These holds are known as Muzazils. Every Haquid and most Malid are welcome there while Jiquid coming too close are killed by assassins orhidden archers. A tribe never fully enters such a Bornhold, instead it sends its wise women guarded by 3 of her Bornweavers and 10 of her best warriors to the Muzazil. They exchange Bornwater for the corpses of their dead and the warriors who replace 10 of the current guards that follow them back to their new tribe. The Bornholds themselfes are controlled by the Muzalok, the Blind Priests. They abadonded their old tribes, only serving all of the Haquid. Threw the sacrifice of their eyesight, taste and fingers to fire, they are believed to cut the last bounds to their mundane aspects, becoming one with their transmundane soul. A Muzalok is the most respected member in Haquid soceity. While the wise women guide the tribes, the Muzalok guarding and guiding the Born are chosen from the ranks of old Sararim. They are assisted by Musaeid, their own daughters that joined them in order to perform the holy tasks their burned hands are unable to. This path of wisdom and preservierence is known as Eyeless Path. Haquid, Malid and Jiquid The orginal 14 tribes are divided into the Haquid (Truthseers), the Malid (Misslead) and the Jiquid (Falseseers). That classification is based on the tribes that abandoned their nomadic culture and founded civilisations across the more habitable regions of Apophis. The Haquid disrespect if not hate the Jiquid, the tribes that abandoned their nomadic culture for the mundane luxus of their cities. They are also known as Arebara, the fourfold traitors. The Haquid say that their cousins betrayed them four times, each time time worse then before. The first betrayal Awalo, was to destroy the sacred gardens of Mu Karath, summoning the First Storm and dooming Apophis forever. Their second betrayal, Nawalo, was to stray away from the stars, abandoning the guidance of the spirits and their ancestors. The third betrayal, Kawalo, was allowing the Pratonians to enslave them. They surrendered the fight where the Haquid kept it on, they lifed under their rule while the Haquid remained free. Their fourth betrayal, Tawalo, was failing to fufill the prophecy of the Trinity Unfold, tainting Hagash and creating the First upon Thousand. This casted the entire land into madness and destroyed the tribes only hope left before the Unforetold came. Even though the Haquid see their cousins as deluded fools, forever servants of the Blinded Eye, their enmity is unbloody. The Jiquid need the nomadic tribes in order to travel across Apophis unharmed, gain access to jewels, herbs, poisons and antidotes aswell as rare textiles. Since the tribes know how to walk across the wilderness without dying threw its hidden inhabitants or running out of water, those who wish to travel outside of the great roads need to pay caravanes in order to guide them. This aswell as their trade is the reason most Haquid often ignore their hate for their cousins as long as it serves no purpose to act upon it. The Malid, the Misslead, refers to the tribes that settled in the Talachin wastes. They are not as cursed as the forefold traitors, however they still are unable to find real truth in the starfield as they too commited Awalo and Nawalo. The Malid settle in small cities and villages but they still honor the ancient rites, making them somewhat redeemable. The fourteen tribes Each tribe is named after a star on the nightsky of Apophis, reflecting the direction the tribe traveled from Mu Karath. The prefix of the name reflects either a color, form or place connected with the suffix rim (short form of Shararim, meaning star). Haquid Sharim- The Sharim or Ebontribes are a large and well organised tribe that inhabits the nothern west of Apophis. Once every 12 years all tribes belonging to them gather on the sleeping vulcano Namru which lies in the heart of their territory. There they elect a Mabolo or Voice which represents and leads all of their people until the next vote. Unlike their eastern cousins they value their clothes above most other mundane aspects in life, wearing colorful and exotic dresses to express their rank in soceity. In the early days they where the strongest of all tribes, but due to the rise of civilisation their old rites are often replaced by greed and disrespect as they become closer to the Jiquid. Hilarim- The Hilarim or Fishtribes life across the entire western shoreline. They mostly feed from fish and birds they hunt in the swamps and Greenreed bays. While many Hilarim are actually Malid, building small cities and empires in the Bleak Mountains, the majority of their wilder cousins travel nomadic in long boats. They serve as mobile houses, temples and storages. Hilarim are infamous shipbuilders and often employed by the Esharin. Namarim- The Namarim or Nighttribes are the most feared of all Aniter tribes. The majority of them life in larger cities build from wood and stone. Unlike the other tribes, all Namarim form a union similar to a large tribe, organised by a single Sararim. They practice the forbidden worship of the Kenos, sacrificing themselfes and their enemies to their dark masters. The Namarim where one of the strongest tribes but constant war against their kin constantly weakened them. In modern times, there are only a few hidden cities remaining, together with countless agents and assassins spreading death and terror across the lands. They have lost their right to enter the Muzazils. Shibarim- The Shibarim or Sandtribes inhabit the Kunic wastes and the entire Esharic empire. In the early days they where a strong and proud tribes, the most respected under Haquid ranks. In modern day they gave up their bounds and mainly serve as guides and traders across the Esharic cities, often prefering coin over tradition. They worship Namaphat, the infamous comet, as a god of stars, believing they can earn a place on the nightsky threw a peaceful life of unmourned hardship. Muzlarim- The Muzlarim or Shadowtribes are despised by most other Haquid. During the Dark Ages, they worshipped the Oracle of Kwatha, a Eathergod. The Pratonian invasion destroyed not only their faith but also their god. Since this time, they formed a deathcult, hosting the deadliest and most ruthless assassins the Haquid have to offer. They turned their backs on the ways of wisdom and sell their blades to the most paying, honoring their dead god with constant murder. Like their eastern cousins they lost their right to enter Muzazils. Kawarim- The Kawarim or Honeytribes mostly life in the east of the Talachin wastes. They are one of the most peaceful of all tribes and are known for carrying beehives with them. Only threw traveling large distances they can find enough flowers to feed them and their colonies. They eat honey as main source of food and also trade it to other tribes and Malid. Many Kawarim life a stationairy life in smaller forests where their hives can survive permanently, making many of them Malid aswell. Quatarim- The Quatarim or Jungletribes wander the dense heart of the nawangian forests. Their tribes are usually the smallest as they roam the thick jungles under the guidance of each and every member. While most believe them to be either silent murderers clad in green shadows or naked savadges, they are one of the most lawful tribes. They believe in a strict form of Haladism. They see humans as the only animal able to speak with the spirits, making them sacred beings. Murder is a sin always met with pain and exile. They only use poison to paralyse their enemies, often rushing away before the conflict is able to escalate. Erusarim- The Erusarim or Sheeptribes life in the western shores of the Talachin wastes. They usually travel with large herds of sheep, eating or selling their meat, milk and wool. Even though some of them are nomads, most Erusarim life in small towns and villages, making them the biggest Malid tribe. Most of their nomads are even considered Malids as they often life the majority of their lifes in the small cities and trade with them. Talarim- The Talarim or Mountaintribes are the uncontested rulers of the Talayad mountains and the Ring of Fire. They life in small villages or caravans in the unforgiving mountains. They rarely have contact with other tribes or Jiquid as they are masters of ambush and stealth, often moving across rubbel and sand unnoticed by others. Those who actually met them often describe the Talarim as the wisest and most calm of the Haquid, while the majority of Aniter believe them to be mercyless cutthroats and assasins. Talarim are infamous for their skills in training and riding the large mountain goats that manage to climb even the steepest cliffs. They are believed to worship the remaining Asak that hide deep in the Talayad mountains. Sahalarim- The Sahalarim or Clifftribes inhabit the stormy southern coasts. They usually life either in constantly moving caravans or small groups in the caves the saltwater molded into the hard cliffs. The Sahalarim mostly feed themselfes from the Bloodsea and are usually crabfishers. They are one of the most peaceful tribes, trying to avoid violence when ever its possible. Jiquid Aswarim- The Aswarim followed Nasans lead to the north, believing to have found the paradise in the dense Nawangian jungles. They soon where captured by the Suthekru, the Samesi worshipping Asak of the west. The Aswarim embraced their culture and civilisation soon, abandoning Nemaphats dream. Mufarim- The Mufarim where one of the tribes that followed Nasan. Unlike the Aswarim, they did not join the Suthekru empire. For many centuries they where the Haquid of the west, inhabiting Ebonarm together with the Sharim. Due to the riches of the forest and mountains, they soon became Malid and later joined the Nawangian empire. Esharim- The Esharim where the sons and daughters of Esharion, choosing to abandon the comets lead for the guidance of the eastern Asak, forming the first Aniter civilisation. Sayarim- The Sayarim or Sabretribe emerged during the early Bloodclad Ages from descedants of the Muzlarim, Erusarim and Talarim. As opposition to Hagashs tyranny, they adapted Jiquid arts, rising to the youngest empire in the realm of Apophis. Religion and philosophy The Haquid follow a vast majority of religions and faiths, some being closely linked, others opposing each other. This often breeds conflict within the Haquid, even if they are much more tolerant to other religions then the Jiquid. Jasadism The Jasadism is a form of shamanism that the majority of the Haquid tribes follow. It teaches its followers that all life in the world is a invisible web woven across Apophis, known as Rhae. Every living creature is connected to it. When ever a creature is born, it takes energy away from Rhae; once it dies, it gives it back. This way, every lifefrom is connected to each other as a lineage of ancestors. The Jasadists see all life as holy since every creature might be their ancestor and try only to kill if necessairy, in some cases even living complety vegetarian. The water is the connection to Rhae in its most elemental form. Should the Last Storm come and take away all water, the Jasadist believe, all life will end. Their priests often speak to life threw the water threw a vast amount of rituals. A few even force the priest to ritualistically drown themselves. Some die in the process but those who survive return with great insight. Haladism Haladism is a form of Jasadism that focuses on the Spirits of the land instead of life itself. They believe that these Spirits known as Shayas are the incarnation of life, guiding the spiritual and open minded threw the countless dangers of the hostile world to wisdom and insight. Many Jasadist turn to this believe once they had contact with a spirit in the desert or mountains. Askadism Askadists follow another path of Jasadism, believing that life is a only a step to true wisdom. The most basic and mundande of these steps are stones, rocks and sand. Threw time and inner procecess (since they believe everything in this world is able to think) they evolve to the second step, the water. From the water emerged life. It depends on the Askadist and tribe if all life is seen as equal or if its divided into the categories, raging from snakes to humans. After humans however comes the final step. This step frees him from the boundaries of mortality and flesh, making him a ethereal being. To uptain this last step known as Huriya, a human must reach absolute harmony and inner peace, being able to resist any temptation and desire. Some Askadist seek to uptain this stage only for themselfes, others want all of humanity to ascend. Some compare this stage to the air, others to the spirits. Askadists are the only Haquid that preach their ideas in greater cities or share their religion and views with other tribes at all, trying to convince them of the necessairty of their path. Samanism The Samanism does not believe in life or the spirits, but in a diety some call Maluk and others Samana or Sararas. This god is a twinfaced diety, the blue day being the mercyless judge, the nightsky the mild protector. The twinfaced sky, also known as the starclad god, sees everything, its followers beliefe. He judges and leads his children, the humans, across the hostile lands. It is a great honor to die in the shadows so that the sky does not have to witness and mourn the death of one of his childer. Many pray to their twinfaced god for guidance and rain, interpreting his will from the stars and their movement. Some rather cruel tribes may even sacrifice weaker members for rain and shadow. Philosophies Hayad was known as the greatest philosopher among the Aniter. Most convictions and ideas are carried threw the oral tradition. The idea of absorbing wisdom threw a book is alien to most Haquid. Besides the Kurafei, the book of Hayad is the only thing that come close to a holy book for the anitic tribes. It is known as the Hayadai or Kit alabai sayarad which translates to Going fourth under threefold light. Almost every tribes owns a copy of this book and it is common among every empire in Apophis. The book teaches its reader the path of wisdom in its purest form: doubt. Every single human needs to constanly question each and every belief in their mind. Learning is a complex process and conventions only repressent tortuous paths. It is broadly believed that every thinker needs to study this book as the first step on the path of truth. The biggest obsicle of this path is called Shudash, the dark mind. It represents the end of the path of doubt, the unforgiving truth and the uncertainty about the own existance. Apashai The path of Apash or Apathy focusses on the idea of transcending human nature. Haquid following this philosphy believe that humans are no more then simple animals, each of them barely more then a working self aware organism. In order to become a higher being, one needs to abandon everything that makes them human. Emotions, desires, fears and passion cloud the mind and bind a soul in animalistic shackles. Only three a life of renunciation and training, one can achieve true vision. Those who speak by heart rather then mind do not deserve to proclaim truth for their words as its nothing more then the grunting of a animal. Some Haquid combine this philosphy with their faith while others abandon it completly, only following the path of apathy. Kuladai The path of Kuladai, which translates to accepteance, is very common among most Haquid. Its followers teach that the universe is a dark place without answers. The human mind can not find peace with the answers the cosmos offers. They ignore the insights of Shudash. Rather they embrace their human nature, believing that only the simple minds reward wisdom while the dark void of the cosmos rewards insight with silent ignorance. Many of Kuladais followers are convinced humanists. They stray away from the typical Haquid teachings of hardship and mental training and prefer a natural style of life and faith. Shashai The path of the black skies or Shashai is the most extreme philosphy accepted among the tribes. It teaches its followers that morality and insight are meaningless, following the total embrace of Shudash. Since the mortal mind cant not percieve a objective right or wrong, the only thing that truly masters is our nature. They encourage simplemindedness and happiness among the Haquid, but also violence and anarchy. They value freedom of the human mind the most and see each of its uncounted forms as holy. According to them, everyone should seek to act upon desires rather then convictions. Irodai The path of Irodai embraces Shudash the most. Its followers can not understand why anyone would willingly follow ideas of which they know they are wrong. Instead, Irodshin try to root out the truths in a universe with no right or wrong. They have many interpretations but the most common teaching of the Irodshin is that there is no good reason to hate another human being. Since everyone simply acts on reasons fate dictated them, no one is truly evil or despicable. The path of Irodai demands its followers to understand instead of oppose. This philosphy is one of the main reasons for the peaceful mentality of most Haquid. Tashmai The path of Tashmai or tradition has the same roots as the path of Kuladai but teaches the exact opposite. Without true answers, joy is the only thing a man can seek in life. They believe freedom and change leads to chaos and brutality however. Instead they seek fufillment in the ancient traditions and rules. Since they sucessfully guided the tradition that came before, they will also guide those to come. Strict rules lie in humanities nature and indulging in them is all fufillment one needs. Magic and Rituals Haquid are often associated with strange sorcerers and performing dark rites in the black sands. Although most Jiquid believe them to be simple savadges many accuse them of using their powers to enslave their own tribesmen and unfortunate wanderers lost in the wild. The Haquid have developed their own school of magic, known as Ryuae Set. It is mainly based on rites that involve starlight, Bornwater and the consumption of Alabak, a special drug. Most of these rites set chosen members into a intoxicated trance, giving them insight into events of the past, present of future. Ryuae Set also enables communication across starlight and a ritual that is able to create Forseers from chosen individuals. The most famous of these rites is known as ''Eyhushi Saed ''and enables the caster to see threw the eyes of every tribesmen that has consumed the same mixture of drugged Bornwater. This is usually used Saiad to spread information faster across the tribe and warn others before being attacked by enemies or larger beasts.Category:Lore Category:Humans Category:Apophis